No Llueve Eternamente
by Incantation Eireen
Summary: Edward es un vampiro que huye de un clan de vampiros que quieren matarlo, vagando eternamente por las ciudades y Bella una chica sola y triste, dos almas perdidas que se encuentran en momentos difíciles, haciendo que su unión sea irrompible. AU
1. La taberna

**-****Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. yo sólo he creado esta historia con el fin de divertirme y solamente causándome dolores de espalda. Está prohibida su copia.**

**No Llueve Eternamente**

**.**

**

* * *

**

_Edward es un vampiro que huye de un clan de vampiros que quieren matarlo, vagando eternamente por las ciudades y Bella una chica sola y triste, dos almas perdidas que se encuentran en momentos difíciles, haciendo que su unión sea irrompible._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo I: La taberna.**

**Introducción.**

El viento agitaba las copas de los árboles violentamente, provocando que ramas y hojas volasen por el cielo, al igual que la tierra. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente contra el suelo, haciendo que todo se volviese fangoso y los zapatos se hundiesen en él. Caminaba lentamente mientras las gotas de agua salpicaban fuertemente contra su chaqueta de cuero negro, tenía las manos en el bolsillo y caminaba atento, sabía perfectamente que lo estaban buscando a cambio de una gran recompensa, él sólo se tapaba totalmente y se dirigía al bar donde casi todos los vampiros se reunían y algunos humanos, que donaban algo de su sangre a cambio de dinero.

Siempre iba allí a alimentarse, aunque la mayoría de las veces a las mujeres se le olvidaban coger el dinero y tenía que ser él el que se lo recordase, las mujeres quedaban hechizadas viéndolo, haciendo que a veces, se sintiese incómodo.

Nunca mostraba su cara, a nadie, pero con sólo ver sus ojos, ellas ya caían, sin saber si se estaban entregando al diablo, hasta a veces, querían pagarle por poder yacer con él, pero no lo hacía, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado los placeres carnales para poder sobrevivir.

Su increíble vista mejorada desde hace doscientos años, le mostró la taberna. Se escuchaba la música, las risas de los humanos y vampiros. Siguió caminando, sin apartar sus ojos de la taberna, escuchando corazones latiendo rápidamente o los gemidos y jadeos. Cuando llegó a la puerta, cogió el pomo de la puerta, antes de entrar, miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que no lo seguían. Entró y cerró rápidamente, su nariz captó el olor a sangre, sangre reciente. Todos seguían sin haber presenciado en él, atento en sus conversaciones o comiendo. Se sentó en la barra y le hizo un gesto al camarero.

El camarero le dejó la cerveza a su lado mientras gruñía y se iba hacia otro cliente que estaba en la barra. No bebía cerveza, el olor le provocaba náuseas y malestar, pero antes, tendría que estar seguro que ninguno de los hombres que lo perseguían, estaba allí.

Después de haber pasado varios minutos, dejó dos monedas y se levantó, dejando la jarra completamente llena, sin haberla tocado y haber puesto sus labios sobre el filo de la jarra. Fue hasta la puerta roja donde sólo los vampiros tenían acceso y los donantes. Al entrar, todo estaba oscuro, excepto una pequeña luz que alumbraba unas escaleras, donde iban los vampiros con las donantes a las habitaciones.

Estaba todo vacío, hasta que escuchó un corazón acercándose a él. Se tranquilizó, pero después escuchó como otro corazón le acompañaba, iban directos hacia él. Se apoyó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba. Por la puerta, apareció un hombre grande y gordo que estaba medio calvo, con unos ojos negros y una camiseta de tirante. A su lado, había una joven de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos chocolates que estaba peleándose con el hombre.

-¡No soy donante y nunca lo he sido! –Dijo parándose enfrente del hombre calvo.

-Bella, te necesitamos… -Suspiró. –Parece que cada vez hay más vampiros y no hay bastantes chicas.

-Me da igual, yo trabajo aquí como camarera, ¡no soy la comida de nadie! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bella, sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio, no te lo pediría si fuese necesario. –El hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia del vampiro, que estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y totalmente tapado. –Bella…

-Bien. –Suspiró. –Sólo será una vez. –Dijo derrotada. –Bueno, pues esperaré a que venga alguno, quizás hoy no venga nadie.

La voz de la humana salió alegre al decir lo último, provocándole al vampiro una sonrisa. La chica iba con unos vaqueros estrechos y una camiseta de tirante, revelando mucha piel y su pulso en el cuello. Era una chica normal, no era baja pero tampoco alta. Se notaba bastante que su carácter era fuerte, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, esperanzada de que no hubiese ningún vampiro. El hombre se aclaró la garganta y señaló con la cabeza al vampiro.

-Lo siento Bella, pero ahí tienes a uno. –Dijo dándose la vuelta. –Ya sabes lo que tienes que decir, algún problema, llámame.

La chica se quedó donde estaba, con los brazos en jarras y suspiró. Se mordió los labios y miró al techo, susurrando unas palabras sin sentido y después miró al vampiro, que seguía en la misma posición de antes, sin haber movido un músculo. Fue hacia él con pasos decididos, se paró cuando estuvo enfrente de él.

-Hm… Vamos arriba. –Dijo dándose la vuelta.

Estaba algo nerviosa, debía admitirlo, la presencia de ese enorme y alto hombre le intimidaba de una manera brutal, haciendo que le mirase de reojo cada vez que subía un escalón. Iba vestido totalmente de negro y cuero, parecía querer esconderse de los demás, su espalda era ancha al igual que sus hombros, le sacaba dos cabezas y era una de las cosas que más odiaba, se sentía pequeña a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, puso la mano en el pomo lentamente, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y preparándose para alimentar a un hombre con colmillos, un vampiro. Había que admitir que eran la mayoría hermosos, sus cuerpos solían ser perfectos al igual que su sonrisa, casi ninguna mujer tenía la suficiente fuerza para no caer en sus manos, y por una vez en la vida, Bella quería agradecerle al vampiro que fuese tapado, evitaría que sus oscuros ojos mirasen al vampiro más de lo que lo estaba mirando ahora. Abrió a puerta, sus oscuros ojos miraron la habitación, había una cama de matrimonio, un armario viejo con humedad y una ventana por la que se veía la lluvia, el cielo totalmente oscuro por las densas y encapotadas nubes. La ventana estaba vierta, haciendo que las gotas de lluvia penetrasen u mojasen las viejas cortinas y el suelo.

Avanzó hasta sentarse en la cama, sintiendo como el fresco aire le acariciaba el cuello y el cabello, haciendo que se moviese ligeramente y algunos mechones rebeldes y largos se cruzasen por su frente, haciendo rápidamente un gesto con la mano para quitárselo y no perder de vista al vampiro, que permanecía en el marco de la puerta, si tenía planeado huir, ya no podría.

El vampiro podía escuchar los erráticos latidos de su corazón, que parecían amenazar con salir de su pecho. El vampiro cerró la puerta, provocando que la humana saltase en la cama y su corazón diese un brinco. Se acercó a ella, pero no se sentó, se quedó enfrente de la curiosa humana, que miraba a la pared con los ojos en blanco.

-P-puedes-s sentarte a mi lado. –Dijo palmeando a su lado la cama con voz ronca y seca. El vampiro se sentó a su lado, mirándola fijamente, aunque ella parecía mirar al techo, cerró los ojos fuertemente y después los abrió, encontrándose con los ojos verdes del vampiro. Se quedó estática, observándolos fijamente mientras su corazón parecía tranquilizarse, era los ojos más bonitos que había visto, aunque estuviese cubierto, lo había reconocido.

Las camareras y las donantes hablaban de él como el hombre más irresistible sólo por haberle visto los ojos, nadie le había visto la cara o su cuerpo desnudo como se habían visto a otros vampiros, sólo sus ojos. Todas decían que rechazaba los placeres carnales desde hace diez años, y aunque era un enigma, muchos decían que era por una traición.

Ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó no quedarse mirándolo fijamente, miró sus muñecas y pensó que cuál debería darle o si tendría que preguntarle cuál quería, era el problema de ser primeriza, no tenías a nadie a tu lado que te ayudase, y parecía que ese vampiro no iba a hablar.

-¿Qué prefieres? –Dijo levantando las muñecas. -¿Izquierda o derecha?

El vampiro negó con la cabeza y sonrió abiertamente. Se acercó a Bella, ella se echó para atrás todo lo que pudo hasta que se chocó contra el cabezal de la cama.

-Espera, puedes hablarme y decirme abiertamente qué quieres, ¿sabes? De momento no leo las mentes. –Dijo ella rodando los ojos. El vampiro sonrió y se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que una parte de la humana se tranquilizase por poder establecer una conversación con su… _cliente._

-Me gusta beber de los cuellos. –Dijo con una voz aterciopelada.

Al principio ignoró lo que dijo cuando oyó su dulce voz, su aliento era fresco y la llenaba entera, aunque sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, le gustaba beber de los cuellos y eso hizo que una corriente de miedo atravesara su columna y quisiese correr, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, abrió los ojos.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! –Dijo levantando las manos para alejarlo de ella.

-No voy a matarte. –Dijo sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

-No confío en los humanos, y aun menos en los vampiros. –Dijo ella secamente.

-Haces bien, pero no merece la pena matarte. –Dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo ella muriéndose de curiosidad.

El vampiro estuvo a punto de poner una de sus frías manos en su pelo, tirar para atrás y morderle para que se callase, se notaba que era su primera vez. El vampiro colocó sus manos en su rostro tapado y suspiró, ahora, si hubiese tenido a una donante que no fuese primeriza, podía haber terminado de beber e irse antes de que encontrasen sus pistas.

-Bien, dame tu muñeca. –Dijo secamente.

Odiaba beber de las muñecas, las venas eran pequeñas y con poca sangre, tardaría al menos el doble de tiempo en beber de la muñeca, sin contar la fina muñeca de esa muchacha que le extendía la izquierda. El vampiro rodó los ojos y se acercó la muñeca a su nariz, oliendo la sangre. El hambre invadió su mente, la humana olía realmente bien y se estaba sonrojando a pesar de su duro carácter. Ella cerró sus ojos y en ese instante él clavó sus dientes en su muñeca, lamiendo de las finas y azuladas venas que poseía. Daba tirones de la vena mientras Bella gemía de dolor e intentaba calmarse, siguió bebiendo al menos diez minutos, hasta que estaba lo suficientemente lleno para una semana y buscar a otra humana.

La humana abrió los ojos y se estremeció cuando la lengua fría del vampiro, le lamió la herida hasta que quedó curada superficialmente, se sentía débil, aunque aun tenía al vampiro enfrente, lo observaba.

Dejó el dinero encima de la cama y se fue hacia la puerta mientras la humana lo observaba moverse con tanta elegancia. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Por una vez en su vida, parpadeó mirando a un vampiro, dejándola indefensa, pero él no la miró, cerró la puerta y se fue.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente mientras intentaba escuchar más allá de los gritos de los clientes y las donantes. Salió y vio que había más vampiros que estaban preguntando por las donantes, parecían que habían doblado en número, o sencillamente que todos los vampiros del Forks habían parado allí. Salió totalmente tapado, sin que ningún vampiro se diese cuenta de su presencia, cerró la puerta y se fue de la taberna.

Caminaba en silencio, sin que la tormenta hubiese parado o suavizado, seguía igual de fuerte y las gotas golpeaban fuertemente su chaqueta. El aire trajo el olor de vampiros. Eran ellos.

Empezó a correr rápidamente mientras escuchaba sus pasos detrás de él, estaban haciendo un círculo alrededor de él para encerrarlo. Corrió más rápido, hasta que dos vampiros saltaron encima de él, haciendo que se cayese al fangoso suelo. Todos lo rodearon, hasta que aparecieron tres vampiros que sonreían y lo miraba expectante. En ese momento, su único propósito era salir vivo de allí.

* * *

Bella se levantó de la cama y se tocó con las yemas de los dedos donde la había mordido, ya había cicatrizado, delante de sus ojos. Sus ojos fueron a parar al dinero, había bastante y con eso podía sobrevivir sin trabajar tres días, su paga multiplicada por cinco, pero se sintió mal por ello. Le había dejado más de lo que solían pedir y sólo le había dado de la muñeca.

Cogió el dinero y se fue de la habitación mientras contaba el dinero rápidamente, bajando las escaleras sin estar atenta, ya lo había hecho varias veces, aunque aun tenía miedo de caerse rodando y no poder contarlo viva. Bajó las escaleras y se quedó quita mientras escuchaba los gemidos de sus compañeras arriba con los otros vampiros, cualquiera pensaría que no iban a salir de la habitación.

El hombre gordito y calvo, Óscar, fue hacia ella mirando la cantidad de dinero que tenía, podía tener mil o mil quinientos euros. Se acercó a ella sonriendo con un trapo engrasado en la mano mientras se rascaba la calva cabeza, sonriendo.

-¿Y todo ese dinero? –Dijo con ese tono familiar.

-Me lo ha dado el cliente. –Dijo sin apartar los ojos del dinero. –Creo que me ha dado demasiado…

-¿Has hecho algo diferente? –Dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, arrugando la frente.

-¡No! Por Dios, no… -Susurró.

-¿Entonces…?

-No sé el por qué… Al revés, quería beber de mi cuello, le contesté que no y sólo me cogió la muñeca y bebió poco. Después se fue sin despedirse ni nada. –Dijo mirando a Óscar a los ojos.

-Hm… Creo que ya sé quién es. –Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la barra.

-¿Quién? –Dijo ella persiguiéndolo.

Fueron hasta la barra, donde ella se sentó esperando alguna respuesta de su jefe, que limpiaba una de las jarras mientras arrugaba la frente y apretaba los labios con una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva. Sus oscuros ojos miraron a Bella durante unos segundos mientras la música seguía inundando la taberna.

-Si no me equivoco, es Edward Cullen. –Sonrió. –Ese muchacho siempre ha sido bueno, pero perder su familia lo ha metido en problemas… -Suspiró.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es Edward Cullen? ¿Qué le pasó? –Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Óscar para que siguiese hablando.

Óscar la miró con una sonrisa mientras cogía otra jarra y la limpiaba, sabía perfectamente que por la mente de la joven debía de pasar millones de preguntas, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese joven estaba metido en líos y daban mucho dinero por él, nunca lo había vendido, le daba pena aquel chaval que había perdido tan pronto a su familia.

-Los Cullen eran una familia tierna, aunque siempre permanecían aislados de los demás, sólo venían a beber y se iban sin dejar rastro. –Dijo la jarra y se sentó, mirando a Bella. –Pero al parecer, Esme, la mujer de Carlisle estaba comprometida con Aro, sólo quedaban dos semanas para que su compromiso fuera oficial. Invitaron a Carlisle con dos de sus hijos, que eran de su difunta esposa, Rose y Jasper. –Se aclaró la garganta mientras Bella lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. –Digamos que se enamoraron nada más verse, ya sabes… -Hizo un gesto con la mano. –Amor verdadero o a primera vista. A los Vulturis no le gustó nada, y los persiguió durante años. En ese momento, habían tenido un hijo, Edward Cullen, al que escondieron durante toda la vida para protegerlo. –Se frotó la barbilla, carraspeando. –Pasaron años y años, seguramente más de una vida humana, los hijos de Carlisle se enamoraron de otros vampiros con los cuales se casaron, eran Alice y Emmett, las noticias corrieron, haciendo que los Vulturis los encontrase. –Bella tragó saliva rápidamente esperando el desenlace de aquella triste historia. –Los mataron a todos, excepto a Edward, que estaba escondido en qué sitio sabrá Dios. –Dijo suspirando. –pero al parecer, se los llevaron y los juzgaron, al final los despedazaron y los quemaron, uno a uno para que sufriesen viendo a sus parejas morir. –Sonrió tristemente mientras Bella sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos. –Edward se enteró de todo, se ocultó durante años mientras la pena lo invadía, después, lleno de furia, mató a Aro, quedando uno menos dentro del grupo. –La miró fijamente y después a su alrededor, bajando el tono de voz, inconscientemente, ella se acercó más a él. –Esto causó que supiesen que quedaba otro Cullen, lo buscan desde hace muchos años para matarlo. –Se levantó, llenándole la cerveza a un hombre que estaba su lado. –Él ahora sólo puede huir, está sólo y se pasa por aquí para alimentarse, suele ser atento con las donantes respecto al tema económico, nunca abusa de ella. –Suspiró. –El cliente que te había tocado, era nada más que el mismísimo Edward Cullen. –Susurró.

Óscar se fue hacia unas mesas para limpiar, dejándola tragar toda la información que le había dado Óscar acerca de la familia Cullen, sintió una gran pena por Edward, el cliente de ojos verdes brillantes. Pensaba quedarse con todo el dinero, pero después de haberle contado todo aquello, decidió salir de la taberna, perseguida por la mirada de Óscar, que sonreía tiernamente.

Le devolvería la mitad del dinero, siempre le gustaba quedarse con más, pero se sintió mal por él. Tampoco es que ella tuviese familia, la prefería muerta que saber que su madre estaba ahora por las calles y su padre en cualquier parte de mundo. Fue hacia la parte de detrás de la taberna y cogió su vieja moto, un regalo de Óscar por su dieciocho cumpleaños, admitía que se sentía pequeña.

Tardó bastante en arrancar, haciendo extraños ruidos, hasta que aceleró y empezó a avanzar lo más rápido posible, rezando para que no estuviese lo suficientemente lejos. El viento hacía que su cabello se enredase en su cara, estropeándole la visión. Sentía las gotas de agua chocar contra sus brazos desnudos, desgraciadamente, por las prisas, se le había olvidado coger su chaqueta.

Siguió avanzando hasta que vio a unos cuántos hombres alrededor de uno, que estaba tirado en el suelo, intentando soltarse de los que lo tenían en el suelo, lleno de barro. Todos la miraron, sonriendo excepto el que estaba en el barro, reconoció esos ojos verdes y brillantes, Edward Cullen. El miedo circuló por sus venas, lo habían encontrado.

Edward aprovechó para empujar a los que lo sujetaban e ir corriendo a la moto, poniéndose él adelante y ella detrás, enredando sus manos en su cintura. Los vampiros empezaron a ir a por ellos mientras huían, aunque parecía que la moto no daba más de sí, parecían perderlos de vista a pesar de lo mucho que corrían. Ella suspiró y colocó su cabeza en aquel duro hombro.

-Muchacha, te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida, pero te has metido en un problema. –Dijo acelerando más, su voz pareció acariciarle la piel y ser música para sus oídos.

En ese momento, ella tenía la impresión de que iban a pasar mucho tiempo, juntos, y no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

**Hola a todas =)**

**Esta es una historia que se me ha ocurrido mientras escuchaba música y me relajaba, estoy conforme como me ha quedado el primer cap, espero que les guste a ustedes. Lo único que puedo decir, es que me dejen sus comentarios para continuar, lo único que me motiva lo pueden hacer en segundos, mientras que yo hago esto en horas. Lo he hecho largo, espero que haya valido la pena, dejen sus reviews, son mi única paga.**

**Espero que nos podamos leer pronto.**


	2. Escapada

**-****Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. yo sólo he creado esta historia con el fin de divertirme y solamente causándome dolores de espalda. Está prohibida su copia.**

**No Llueve Eternamente**

**.**

**

* * *

**

_Edward es un vampiro que huye de un clan de vampiros que quieren matarlo, vagando eternamente por las ciudades y Bella una chica sola y triste, dos almas perdidas que se encuentran en momentos difíciles, haciendo que su unión sea irrompible._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo II: Escapada.**

Bella estaba confusa, ¿no corrían muy rápido los vampiros? Tenía el presentimiento de que los estaban siguiendo, engañando. Se agarró más fuerte a la chaqueta de Edward, que estaba llena de barro, aunque la lluvia había arrastrado algo de suciedad. Su camiseta de tirantes, estaba totalmente mojada, pegándose totalmente a su pecho, sin contar que sus dientes castañeaban y apenas le quedaba calor en el cuerpo.

Edward podía escuchar los dientes castañeando de la humana, apretándose a su cuerpo débilmente, sin saber que su piel era fría y que sólo le robaría más calor. Él sabía perfectamente que los estaban siguiendo, los podía haber pillado, sólo que parecían no haber querido. Agradecía el gesto de la humana que tenía a la espalda, pero ahora tendría que llevársela con él a todas partes o dejarla en un lugar seguro.

Se dirigían a Port Ángeles, allí la ciudad era demasiado grande y tardarían al menos unos días en encontrarlos. Él no tenía ninguna casa ni piso, vagaba por las ciudades eternamente, buscaba la ocasión de poder matar a los Vulturis, deshacerse de ellos y poder estar en paz con su familia. Suspiró y cogió la primera calle a la derecha rápidamente, pasándose un semáforo en rojo y un paso de peatones.

-¿Dónde vives? –Dijo el vampiro.

-Vivo una manzana más lejos, los pisos que ves allí. –Dijo señalándole con su pálido dedo unos pisos viejos y grises que parecían estar a las últimas.

¿Podía vivir un humano allí? Los pisos estaban con manchas de humedad, las ventanas estaban con suciedad y algunas rotas. Parecían pisos que habían aguantado más de cien años allí. Pero si una chica trabajaba en un bar como en el que estaba, tampoco iba a poder vivir en algo mejor.

Aparcó enfrente de los pisos mientras Bella cogía la correa que tenía guardado en el asiento y lo cerraba en una farola, sabía que nadie iba a robarle esa chatarra, pero prefería asegurarse de ello. Bella le hizo un gesto con la mano al vampiro para que la siguiese, sin mirarlos a los ojos.

Los pasos de ellas eran seguros y sonoros, al entrar en el portal, se escuchó la puerta chirrear fuertemente. Estaba oxidada y con moho, admitía que él no había vivido en ningún palacio durante su larga vida, pero al menos no es una alcantarilla, esos pisos. Se subieron en el ascensor, que chirreaba con sus pasos, ella estaba cruzada de brazos mirando las luces del ascensor, quedaba sólo una planta más.

Salieron del ascensor y la persiguió, hasta una puerta de color caoba que parecía arañada y muy gastada. Bella sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón, dando golpes a la puerta para que se abriese. Entraron en el piso, viendo la oscuridad que lo bañaba todo, excepto por una ventana grande que estaba cerrada pero con las cortinas abiertas, dejando ver el cielo encapotado y oscuro.

Bella encendí la luz, que empezó a chispear pero después se mantuvo encendida.

-Siéntate si quieres, voy a cambiarme de ropa. –Dijo Bella dándose la vuelta.

Edward observaba todo, los sofás estaban ligeramente torcidos y algo rotos, la tela parecía tener algunos agujeros y algo sucio. Las paredes eran de color blanco sucio con manchas de humedad, dejando claramente que era un piso abandonado. No había televisión, sólo una mesa con dos libros estropeados y mojados por unas goteras.

-¿Apreciando el paraíso? –Dijo la humana detrás de él.

El vampiro se giró mirándola rápidamente, apenado por la vida de esa humana, ¿cuántos años tendría? No superaría los veinte. Ella se alisó el chaleco de lana negro que llevaba puesto y ahora llevaba unos pantalones de pana con botines, claramente preparada para el frío.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Dijo Edward mirándola fijamente.

-Dieciocho. –Dijo quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Eres muy joven para vivir sola. –Dijo el vampiro mirándola fijamente.

-No vivo sola. –Dijo con voz seca mientras se acercaba hacia él.

Pero ella pasó y se sentó en el sofá, suspirando y cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras pensaba en su madre. Sonrió tristemente, hacía tres días que no la veía. Volvió a mirar al vampiro, quién iba a decirle que se iba a meter en líos por ser donante por un día, todo eso no hubiese ocurrido si no hubiese ido a darle la mitad del dinero, pero recordó las palabras de Óscar, su vida era más desgraciada que la suya.

-Mi madre… Está trabajo. –Dijo mirando al suelo. –Lleva tres días afuera, así que…

-Espero que no se asuste cuando me vea. –Dijo el vampiro acercándose al sofá.

-No te preocupes, no creo que vuelva aun. –Dijo susurrando. –Es prostituta.

El vampiro se quedó mirándola fijamente, pero ella miraba al suelo, no se avergonzaba de ello, aunque le dolía que no hubiese podido estudiar y tener que vagar por bares para pagar el alquiler de los pisos _fantasmas. _Nunca le vendría mal ese nombre, el suelo chirreaba al igual que las puertas, todo lleno de humedad… Ella suspiró y le hizo un hueco.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que ha pasado. –Dijo la humana esperando alguna reacción por el vampiro.

El vampiro se sentía extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una conversación con una humana. No sabía exactamente qué decir, sólo se sentó a su lado en el sofá viejo e incómodo mientras la humana lo miraba curiosa y tensa, esperando a que en algún momento, se deshiciese de ella mordiéndola en el cuello.

-Sí, creo que sí. –Susurró.

Bella se preguntaba por qué el vampiro no se destapaba la cara, sólo podía verle los ojos y le causa algo de terror hablar con alguien cubierto de negro con el que no podía hablar. Ella miró su ropa, llena de barro y se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Perdón! –Susurró. –voy a traerte una toalla.

Ella se fue hacia el baño mientras el vampiro pensaba con qué palabras le decía que tendría que irse él. La verdad, su madre no era problema alguno a simple vista, la dejaba sola y ella era la que pagaba el alquiler. La humana llegó con una toalla blanca y limpia que se la dejó en sus piernas mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá. El vampiro se dio por los brazos y las piernas, quitándose el barro seco. Bella tragó saliva cuando vio que se destapaba la cara.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a un joven de pelo cobrizo desordenado y pálido, su pelo tenía reflejos rubios claritos y sus ojos verdes hacían contraste con su pelo y su piel. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al ver la belleza del vampiro, sacudió la cabeza e intentó no fijarse demasiado en los movimientos del vampiro. Él la miró con curiosidad, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos dilatados.

-Gracias por la toalla. –Dijo extendiéndosela.

Ella la cogió y rozó sus dedos, fríos y completamente duros al tacto humano. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras él retiraba la mano y se alejaba más de ella, extrañado por la calidez de la humana.

-Quizás…

-¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme? –Dijo interrumpiéndola el vampiro.

-B-bueno yo quería darte la mitad del dinero, me pareció excesivo. –Dijo extrañado por las secas palabras del vampiro.

-Debías ser lista y quedártelo. –Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo. –Ahora estás metida en un gran lío. –Dijo abriendo los ojos.

-¿Hasta qué punto estoy metida en el lío? –Dijo lentamente.

-Hasta tal punto que tendrás que abandonar tu familia y venir conmigo si no quieres que te maten. –Dijo con la mandíbula tensa.

-No tengo familia. –Dijo la humana susurrando.

-Entonces la despedida dolerá menos. –Dijo levantándose.

-¿Pasaré toda mi vida humana huyendo? –Dijo levantándose ella.

-Reza a Dios para que no sea así.

El vampiro volvió a darse la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero se quedó quieto en el marco de la puerta esperando a la humana, que permanecía quieta donde estaba, de pie mientras su corazón latía rápidamente. El vampiro respiró hondo y la miró de reojo.

-Lo siento por haberte hablado así. –Dijo con voz seca.

-No me has hablado de ninguna manera mala. –Dijo ella acostumbrada a las palabras de su madre.

-¡Joder, claro que te he hablado mal! –Dijo alzando el tono. –Y lo estoy volviendo a hacer… -Dijo susurrando.

Ella suspiró y fue hacia donde estaba el vampiro lentamente, preparada para irse con él. Desgraciadamente, su vida triste y podre de camarera había cambiado para ser la vida de una fugitiva con un vampiro, si los pillaban, ella era la que peor saldría.

-¿Tengo que hacer mi maleta o algo? –Dijo mirándolo.

-¿Te crees acaso que nos vamos de viaje? –Dijo sonriendo tensamente.

-No, pero como comprenderás, soy humana y tengo necesidades. –Dijo poniéndose en jarras mientras alzaba la voz.

-Bien. –Suspiró. –Coge una mochila no muy grande y guarda lo más importante. –dijo resignado.

La humana se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su cuarto mientras el vampiro maldecía haberse encontrado una humana en su camino, eso sólo conseguiría retenerlo más tiempo y ser más vulnerable, pero se lo debía por haberlo ayudado cuando estaba en el suelo. Tampoco es que él fuese más mayor que ella, tenía diecinueve años.

La humana salió con una mochila llena aunque era de tamaño mediano. Él asintió y abrió la puerta mientras ella miraba su piso, donde se había criado, ahora se alejaba para irse muy lejos con un desconocido. Ella salió y cerró la puerta mientras miraba al vampiro, que iba delante de ella.

Bajaron por el ascensor mientras aun se escuchaba la lluvia. Cuando salieron, ella se puso en medio de la lluvia, mirando toda la ciudad lubricada de agua limpia. Respiró hondo, helándose los pulmones.

-Estoy harta de la maldita lluvia. –Dijo mientras el vampiro salía del portal. Se dio cuenta de que la humana había pisado un charco.

-No te preocupes. –Susurró. –No llueve eternamente.

Él se fue adelante hacia la moto mientras ella escuchaba una y otra vez sus palabras en su cabeza. Sus palabras tenían otro sentido. Se montó en la moto y antes de que arrancase, ella se acercó a su oído.

-Tus palabras tienen doble sentido. –Dijo susurrando.

-Nada dura para toda la vida, como la lluvia. –Sonrió mirando la lluvia. –Tú odias la lluvia, pero la lluvia no durará todo el tiempo, siempre verás la salida. –Suspiró. –No hay mal que dura cien años…

-Ni cuerpo que lo aguante. –Dijo la humana mirándolo mientras se apretaba en su espalda. –Es como… Que todo lo malo parará alguna vez, pude que empiece de nuevo, pero eso significa que tiene final. –Dijo susurrando.

-Te comes demasiado la cabeza. –Dijo mientras arrancaba.

-Pero llevo razón. –Dijo mientras se alegraba de llevar un chaleco de lana que parase un poco el frío.

-Sí, llevas razón.

Edward conducía demasiado rápido, pero a ella le gustaba, le hacía sentir rápida y le hacían pensar que iba más rápida que la lluvia, podía alcanzarla y burlarse de las inertes gotitas que caían. No sabía adónde iban, pero Edward raras veces se paraba en los semáforos o en pasos de cebras, haciendo que los coches pitasen y él siguiese conduciendo.

Bella pensó por un momento si su madre sufriría al ver que se había ido, sabía perfectamente que no, llevaba tres días sin verla, y la última vez que la vio, tuvieron una pelea demasiado grande que acabó con Bella yéndose a la caverna a trabajar, al volver, su madre no estaba, sólo todo tirado por el suelo y roto, haciendo que Bella se tragase las lágrimas, ella recogía y pagaba el alquiler, su madre… Su dinero era para sus vestidos y poco más.

Edward se metió por un callejón oscuro que sólo un vampiro podría ver las salidas, ella tenía los ojos abiertos pero no veía absolutamente nada, sólo el olor a basura y contenedores. Salieron pronto de esa calle, encontrándose una casa. Estaba bien atendida, no llamaba la tención y parecía que Edward iba a aparcar ahí.

Se bajaron de la moto y él fue el primero en llamar, esperando unos segundos mientras la humana estaba detrás de él. La puerta se abrió y entraron, pero por el gran cuerpo de Edward, no pudo ver la persona que les había abierto. Edward permanecía callado y serio mientras el ruido del reloj hacía que se pusiese cada vez más nervioso. Estaba metido en un lío más, con una humana detrás no podría hacer nada.

Llegaron a un salón donde se sentó Edward y Bella, el salón era bastante espacioso, los sofás eran más cómodos que los de la casa de Bella, allí no había manchas de humedad ni nada esparcido por el suelo, por una vez en la vida, envidió a la persona a la que le pertenecía la casa. Por la puerta, entró una mujer de cabellos rubios rojizos y ojos azules.

Su cuerpo rebosaba belleza y estética, totalmente vestida elegantemente, caminaba con seguridad y con pasos fírmenos con la mirada puesta en Edward mientras sonreía. Se sentó en el sillón, cruzando sus piernas mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Edward? –Dijo la dulce voz de la mujer.

Edward apretó las mandíbulas, mirándola fijamente mientras Bella los miraba a ambos. Era de locos estar con vampiros en una casa y que nadie pudiese ayudarte.

-Necesito quedarme unos días aquí hasta que tenga… Solucionados unos problemas. –Dijo susurrando.

-¿Y esta humana es uno de esos problemas? –Dijo la vampira rubia señalándola con la cabeza.

-No Tanya, ella… Es una larga historia. –Dijo suspirando.

-Acompáñame a mi despacho. –Miró a la humana. –Ahora venimos.

Ellos se fueron mientras Bella asentía con la cabeza y se acomodaba algo más en el sofá. Era más cómoda que su cama, que parecía tener muelles y clavárselos en todo su cuerpo. Nunca había conocido a su padre, apenas tenía una vaga idea de él, y su madre nunca le había hablado de él. Bella cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el sofá. La lluvia seguía, parecía que nunca iba a acabar. Las palabras de Edward rondaban por su cabeza, estrellándose una y otra vez. _No llueve eternamente._

Recordaba que lo había dicho mientras miraba al oscuro cielo sonriendo, mojándose su pálida cara. ¿Qué pasaría cuando pudiesen ser libres? ¿O quizás morirían en el intento? Admitía que su vida había sido triste y aburrida, aunque tampoco es que hubiese cambiado mucho en los últimos años, hasta que llegó ese vampiro al bar. Los ojos de Bella se fueron cerrando mientras la lluvia parecía cantarle.

* * *

-¿¡Por qué! ¡Sabes perfectamente que si te casases conmigo ellos te dejarían! –Gruñó Tanya mientras daba vueltas por el despacho.

-Tanya…

-¡Es por la humana! –dijo Dándose la vuelta y mirándole. –Soy hermosa, puedo librarte de ellos, sabes que me aprecian y puedo darte todo. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Y tú quieres a la humana.

-Yo no quiero a la humana Tanya, ella me salvó como te he explicado y le debo mi vida. –Dijo Edward intentando tener la suficientemente paciencia para no gritarle.

-¡Claro que sí! Te mira con ternura. –Dijo sentándose en la mesa del despacho, cruzando las piernas. -¿No te parezco hermosa?

-No busco ese tipo de bellezas. –Exclamó simplemente él.

-Ya, te van las camareras que visten como si fuesen de la calle, bueno, aunque después de lo que me has contado que vive en un piso de mala muerte con manchas de humedad… Si, de la calle.

-Tanya, si lo único que vas a hacer es insultarla nos vamos. –Dijo levantándose.

-Edward, sabes perfectamente que te puedes quedar. –Suspiró. –Siempre hemos sido amigos, puedes venir cuando quieras. –Dijo susurrando.

-Gracias. –Susurró el vampiro mientras iba hacia el salón.

Tanya iba detrás de él mientras mantenía sus delicadas manos convertidas en puños. No entendía a Edward, había millones de vampiros que matarían por estar con ella, y en cambio Edward, quería estar con una humana. Cuando llegaron al salón, vieron a la humana tumbada en el sofá dormida y acurrucada con los labios entreabiertos.

Tanya vio el brillo en los ojos del vampiro, mirándola fijamente mientras respiraba tranquilamente. Su corazón latía lentamente, relajado, como si pudiese fiarse de los vampiros. Edward se arrodilló y le quitó un mechón rebelde que tenía por la frente.

-¿Sabes? –Susurró Edward. –Hay algo en ella que hace que me sienta bien.

Tanya sólo resopló y se fue mientras refunfuñaba, dejándolos completamente solos. La lluvia los acompañaba, pero parecía menos húmeda cuando estaban juntos.

* * *

**Hola chicas =)**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, puede que no sean muchos, pero yo no busco la cantidad, sólo busco que las personas que me lean me digan que les ha parecido. Quiero agradecerles los reviews a:**

Zoe Hallow, danii, vero, tlebd , LUCY, alice-bella 1124, miadharu28

**Gracias por haberme dejado sus reviews, espero que haya merecido la pena el cap. =)**


End file.
